lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
M.C. Gainey
ROLA W LOST: Tom (Mr. Friendly) (Gościnnie w odcinkach: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ) Biografia Mike Connor Gainey urodził się w 1947 roku w Jackson w amerykańskim stanie Missisipi. Charakterystyczny wygląd: długie wąsy, 188 centrymetrów wzrostu i potężna sylwetka sprawiają, że przeważnie wciela się w role zbrodniarzy z południa Stanów Zjednoczonych. "- Z taką twarzą jak moja, nie ma co liczyć na rolę prawnika lub księdza. Mam twarz, która została stworzona do złych roli i to jest to co robiłem przez ostatnie 30 lat. Jeśli gram policjanta, to jest on impulsywny, skorumpowany albo jest rasistą, ale przeważnie gram farmerów, motocyklistów lub skazańców." - mówi o sobie M.C. Gainey. Od początku lat 80-tych wystąpił w takich produkcjach jak 'Terminator 3', 'Lot skazańców', czy 'Bezdroża'. Do jego ostatnich sukcesów należy zaliczyć także występ w filmie 'Diukowie Hazzardu'. Jakby tego było mało, Gainey zaliczył ponad 40 seriali, jednak głównie widziany był gościnnie w mało znaczących rolach. Brał udział w produkcjach takich jak: "Druzyna A", "Nieustraszuny", "Nash Bridges", "Strażnik Teksasu", a także "Zagubieni". Filmografia * 2007: Unearthed jako Rob Horn * 2007: Mr. Woodcock * 2007: Wild Hogs jako Murdock * 2006: Pepper Dennis jako Bobo * 2006: Tripping Forward jako Jim Rose * 2005: Diukowie Hazzardu (Dukes of Hazzard, The) jako Szeryf Roscoe P. Coltrane * 2005: At Last jako Earl Singleton * 2005: Daleko jeszcze? (Are We There Yet?) jako Al Buck * 2004: Zabójczy kurort (Club Dread) jako Hank * 2004: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Tom * 2004: Bezdroża (Sideways) jako Mąż Cammie * 2003: King Of The Ants jako Trener Rack * 2003: Ostatnia szansa (Last Cowboy, The) jako Amos Russell * 2003: Wonderland jako Detektyw Mike Peters * 2003: Terminator 3: Bunt Maszyn (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) jako bouncer w motelu * 2003: Cooler (Cooler, The) jako Glina z autostrady * 2002: Country Miśki (Country Bears, The) jako Roadie * 2002: Nowy (New Guy, The) jako Clem * 2002: Highway jako Steven * 2002: Biegnij Ronnie biegnij (Run Ronnie Run!) jako Hark Trellis * 2001: Pamiętnik seksoholika (Diary of a Sex Addict) jako Menadżer teatru * 1999: Nawiedzony - niektóre domy rodzą się złe (Haunting, The) jako Wielki Człowiek * 1999: Happy, Texas jako Bob * 1999: Ostatnie takie ranczo (Horse Sense) jako Twister * 1999: Tyrone jako Szeryf Haggard * 1998: Buddy Faro jako Dyer * 1998: Ostatnie słowo (Last Rites) jako 'Quinn' Quint * 1998: Postrzelone bliźniaki (Meet the Deedles) jako Major Flower * 1998: Yakima Wash * 1998: Ringmaster jako Trucker * 1997-2000: Baza Pensacola (Pensacola: Wings of Gold) jako Clyde Donaldson * 1997: Con Air - lot skazańców (Con Air) jako Swamp Thing * 1997: Incydent (Breakdown) jako Earl, członek gangu * 1996-2001: Nash Bridges jako Neil Gallow * 1996: Nie oglądaj się za siebie (Don't Look Back) jako Red * 1996: Złe i gorsze (Citizen Ruth) jako Harlan * 1996: Polisa na śmierć (Death Benefit) jako D.K. Graham * 1996-2000: Kameleon (Pretender, The) jako Sharpton * 1996: Klub tajnych agentów (Secret Agent Club, The) jako Jock Dad * 1996: Fan (Fan, The) jako Człowiek za człowiekiem * 1995: Był sobie twardziel (One Tough Bastard) jako Hank * 1995: Naomi & Wynonna: Love Can Build a Bridge jako Gaylon * 1994-1995: Thunder Alley jako Pan Ohrt * 1994: Ślepa sprawiedliwość (Blind Justice) jako Bull * 1994: Eden przyszłości (New Eden) jako Thor * 1994-2003: Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) jako Smoky * 1993-1994: Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie (Adventures of Brisco County Jr., The) jako Big Smith * 1993-2001: Strażnik Teksasu (Walker, Texas Ranger) jako Tingley * 1993: Geronimo: Amerykańska legenda (Geronimo: An American Legend) jako Górnik * 1992: Ned Blessing (Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life) jako Jack Sample * 1992: Cudotwórca (Leap of Faith) jako Tiny * 1992: Ulterior Motives jako Max * 1992: Potężne Kaczory (Mighty Ducks, The) jako Lewis * 1991: Matlock: The Witness Killings jako Marty Jensen * 1991-1999: Jedwabne pończoszki (Silk Stalkings) jako Lucien 'Bayou' Boudreau * 1990-1991: Against the Law jako J.T. 'Miggsy' Meigs * 1990-1996: Bajer z Bel-Air (Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, The) jako Luther * 1990: El Diablo jako Be Be * 1989-1991: Doctor Doctor jako Darren DuFine * 1989: Młodzi Jeźdźcy (Young Riders, The) jako Gabe Colter * 1989-1990: Hardball * 1989: Niewinny Człowiek (Innocent Man, An) jako Malcolm * 1989: Pola Elysian (Elysian Fields) jako Benger * 1988: Nitti, prawa ręka Ala Capone (Frank Nitti: The Enforcer) * 1988: Szkoła gladiatorów (Police Story: Gladiator School) jako Rafferty * 1988: Two Idiots in Hollywood jako Sierżant Albert * 1988: Spellbinder jako Brock * 1987: Śmiercionośna ślicznotka (Fatal Beauty) jako Barndollar * 1986-1995: Matlock jako Marty Jensen (1991) * 1986: Rasowy stypendysta (Soul Man) jako Człowiek w celi * 1986-1993: Designing Women jako T. Tommy Reed/Junior (1988/1989) * 1986-1994: Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (L.A. Law) * 1986: Ratboy jako Policjant * 1985: Rape of Richard Beck, The jako Sonny * 1984-1991: Detektyw Hunter (Hunter) jako Magruder * 1984-1992: Night Court jako Eddie Maczeta * 1984: Gwiezdny przybysz (Starman) jako Glina * 1983-1987: Drużyna "A" (A-Team, The) * 1983: Night Partners jako Gwałciciel * 1982-1986: T.J. Hooker jako Earl Banks (1983) * 1982-1986: Nieustraszony (Knight Rider) jako Jason Keller * 1982-1993: Zdrówko (Cheers) jako Irving * 1982: Frances jako Sprawozdawca, publicysta, fotograf * 1981-1988: Simon & Simon jako Dexter/Pan Zły/Clarence 'Buzz-Saw' Cooder (1983, 1985, 1988) * 1981-1986: Fall Guy, The jako on sam * 1981: Grosz z nieba (Pennies from Heaven) jako Młody policjant * 1980-1984: Hart to Hart jako Hayward Kategoria:Aktorzy grający postacie epizodyczne de:M.C. Gainey en:M.C. Gainey es:M.C. Gainey fr:M.C. Gainey it:M.C. Gainey pt:M.C. Gainey